civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth
Article name and abbreviations Unlike Wikipedia, we cannot have article names starting with "Civilization:" because that is the "project" namespace prefix. Inline abbreviations have less of a problem, of course, and you can use any abbreviation you like as long as it redirects to the full article name. Beyond Earth, Civ:BE, CBE, and even BE can be used. "C:BE" can't be used because it flips back to Community Central. The key for can be "be". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:06, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Request The map must be updated to match the territorial descriptions and the unique bonuses for each Civ must be added. CMongol (talk) 15:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :No point in updating the map, the data gets changed daily when people argue about it. The unique bonuses will be added eventually. —ZeroOne (talk) 22:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Undoing Crypto's Edit, and refraining from to much speculation I've undo Crypto's latest edit to the speculation since it seems rather unrealistic. It's unlikely that PAC would end up ruling over Japan, Taiwan or South Korea due to the political tension in the area and that those nations fiercely value their independence from China, not to mention centuries old enmity towards it, making it unrealistic that they would join PAC willingly or be conquered due an international backlash (not to mention that it was implied that the steeps and China were nuked in the leader editorials, meaning that they were on the losing side of the Great Mistake). Now if he is diehard intent on saying that they were incorporated into PAC, then I would recommend adding it into the possibly section behind what is undeniably part of the nation. Likewise, I've also removed the Balkan States since, though being Slavic, they (the south slavs) are geographically and culturally distinct from the East and West Slavs. While it would be easy to misinterpret them belongs to the Slavic Federation as them being Slavs, the nations of Hunagary, Romanian and Austria (if they still exist) form a boundary between the two. Likewise, if a union was to occur it would most likely be between each other (another Yugoslavia, which literally translates as South Slavia). It needs to be noted that speculation of the future has to be based off an educated analysis of the past and present, and even then it should only go into possibly to avoid this becoming a free for all. -- Anonymous : As far as I'm concerned there isn't a single nation that you can include/exclude with certainty from a sponsor, unless backed with an official statement from Firaxis. :The only things we know for sure is that following the great mistake all nations of the world, mighty and meek, bigtime small, were thrown into disarray for 200 years and only now again are superpowers starting to emerge again. If you look at the last 2 hundred years of our history an awful lot has changed. The earth probably saw even larger changes when the power balance was reset for so long. : Anyway my point is this whole speculation edit war is pointless, nobody is right or wrong. --Becer (talk) 15:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Respectfully, I have to disagree about the edit war, mainly because it's more of a skirmish than anything else, as well as speculation; due to the fact that there are some things we can definitively identify from the names of the nations and leaders and the cities mentioned in the Leader Editorials. ::We know for a fact that Franco-Iberia has to include what is Modern-Day France, and at least one Iberian Nation (though, since it is Iberia, the name of the peninsula, it implies it is the majority if not all the Iberian nations), just how the Slavic Federation has to include Russia, and Brasilia Brazil. It's even mentioned in Wu's editorial how Communist China transformed into PAC, presumably incorporating the puppet states (Tibet, North Korea, Mongolia) along with it. ::While we undoubtedly know that Australia and Indonesia are part of Polystralia since both Sydney and Jakarta were mentioned in Hutama's interview, we don't know what else, if anything else. Now it would be completely unreasonable to speculate that Mexico is part of Polystralia, but it wouldn't be crazy to say that New Zealand or Micronesia is. That is why we have a possibly part; for the logical speculation. ::I apologize if I sound preachy. --Anonymous *If those maps aren't official, then they shouldn't be there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:18, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Poland and modern day Czeck republic have been slavic since their creation. Russia was not. Now it is. But my point is, why would russia be considered part of the slavic federation and not them? Thank You and look it up if you dont believe me:) Jpwoitena (talk) 21:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Jpwoitena Jpwoitena, I'm not sure what you're trying to get at. It's clear that Russia is the leading force in the Slavic Union, which most likely compromises most of the Eastern Slavic states (Ukraine, Belarus). Also, you might need to brush up on your history a bit; most of the territory occupied by Slavic nations weren't Slavic before. Bulgaria and Serbia were Roman/Byzantine, the territories occupied by Bohemia and Moravia/Czechoslovakia were originally mainly Avar and Saxon, and Poland used to occupy a good chuck of Wendish territory (an old Baltic people). It's also important to note that the three different Slavic branches are quite distinct from each other. The Eastern Slavic states are most likely represented in the Slavic Federation, being as the western Slavic States (Poland, Czechoslovakia) have a long and distinct history of resisting and fighting against the Eastern Slavic States, as well as being culturally distinct (culture is more than just language you know). I've already covered the Southern Slavic states above. Please don't remove the possibly section of nations, as that is where the nations we can't confirm go but have a good reason for believing belong to said faction. I'm not sure why you did, but everything you added in (or unnecessarily simplified in this case) was already in the possibly section. -- Anonymous Voting on what to list for the Sponsors To eliminate arguments and constant edit warring, I suggest we don't list anything at all that isn't officially revealed yet. Please post if you are for or against this proposal. No long discussions please, lets just do a strawpoll, and get it over with. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 09:37, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. But I think it would be wiser to take it one step further and remove the region represented section altogether to prevent any future arguments. --Anonymous Russia, Poland, and Ukraine are the three most powerful and prosperous slavic nations at the moment. That is why I put them as the major Slavic nations. Also, Poland and modern day Czeck Republic were considered Slavic long before Russia. Another fun fact, In 1735 before Poland(who had saved europe from the ottoman invasion afew years before)had been invaded by three other countries, Russia was Polands ally. Anyone know what Russia did? They lied and betrayed Poland. They did not just sit out of the war, they helped invade Poland. And the likelyhood of Russia taking over Ukraine in the near future is about 9999999999%. Yet another fun fact about Russia, when Napoleon was taking over Europe in the early 1800s and all the nations of Europe asked for Russias help, do you know what they did? They ignored them and joined in when convienient. In WW2 Russia sat out the war until it was "convienient" for them to join it. See a trend? I doubt any other slavic nation would ever consider joining in a federation with Russia.Jpwoitena (talk) 21:57, September 25, 2014 (UTC) p.s. Belarus was a part of Poland before 1735. So was Most of Ukraine. :There really is no place for speculation on that page, with the wealth of information available to us. Since it's clear that certain users will keep on trying to push their political agenda onto the wiki I removed information about represented nations until such time where we have solid evidence. --Becer (talk) 15:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Today I watched a Slavic Federationn first 100 turns and I noticed on the title screen of BE that Poland had more light(the title screen shows future earth at night) than Russia, just saying. #Russia Got Nuked On the "choose your sponsor" screen during this guys 250-turn playthrough of the Slavic Federation. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoBsWUnGXOQ&feature=share) (Which was uploaded 2 days ago) At 1:28 into the video, it says for Kavithan Protectorate's bonus: "Outposts develop into cities 50% faster." This is quite different than what is listed on this wiki, "Outposts and cities gain territory more quickly." Wolfane 9/28/14 2:21 AKST. (Also it should be called Sponsors and their leaders, not "Civilizations and their leaders", but that might just be my own opinion. Why can we not merely just state the clearly mentioned included nations and leave it at that? If Australia and Indonesia were indicated to be a part of Polystralia, so be it. If its not mentioned, don't mess around with it. If it cannot be confirmed, just shove a generic sentence such as "The Slavic Federation is composed of Russia and several major Slavic countries" or "Franco Iberia consists of France and several countries located on the Iberian peninsula. Why must it be so hard? 12:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) One more day! Jpwoitena (talk) 01:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) EDIT??? Okay guys, I was trying to help, to improve some stuff on this wiki, utilizing my wikipedia skills, but now I'm pissed. Why every damn article goes through templates? Why is it impossible to edit and find data for the sponsors and their infoboxes? I would like to add capital, leader, short and full name (for example, Brasilia's full name is Organization of South American States, Polystralia is Commonwealth of Pacific - it gets some people on the forums confused, so this wiki should help and make it clear ) and adjective to every sponsor infobox, but it's impossible. Who the hell runs this wiki and why is the editation system so complicated? --Yukon Brawler (talk) 15:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Talk to Dream Focus herr Brawler, he is the one wearing the big chief pants around here. As for why it's difficult, I believe its a means of preventing "graffiti artists" and false info feeders from editing articles for their own purposes. Rambleing Hominid (talk) 16:12, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks for trying to help, Yukon Brawler! I'm sorry you found the system too complicated to edit -- I admit it is pretty difficult to get into the Lua system. ::Dream Focus did not have anything to do with the creation of Lua templates and data. The concept stemmed from my and Becer's pain with data being duplicated around the wiki: people would edit one place but forget the others, and soon we'd have lots of contradicting data around, nobody knowing which one is the correct. So with Lua we can put all the data in one place and just include it from there to elsewhere in various formats. The various formats is an important keyword here, because we want to be able to both create tables like this and individual infoboxes like this. We might also want to use just some specific statistic of a unit (or other entity) in some other article, and without Lua we'd just have to hardcode that into the article. With Lua, it's quite trivial to just refer to, say, a unit's attack value only. ::The goal is that when there's hard data from the game that stays the same, we can have that in Lua templates, as that data doesn't need to be modified (unless there's a major patch or an expansion pack, in which case we can just regenerate the Lua files from the game's data files, and that's all that's needed then). Other data, like unit specific strategies and such, can then be added by users just like into any Wikipedia article. ::The sponsor data set was created based on one of the Beyond Earth livestreams hosted by Pete Murray before the game was even released, so it's not coming directly from the game's data files. The data for the sponsors is at Module:Data/CivBE/CivFeatures and the infobox and table row layouts are at Module:Data/CivBE/CivFeatures. Capital city is already listed in the data set so I just updated the infobox that was missing it -- thanks for pointing it out! ::Additionally, we found that not many people were comfortable editing the Mediawiki templates either anyway. It's apparently easy to mess them up if you use the Visual Editor, so in some sense it's also just better to "hide" all of the infobox data from average users. ::Hopefully this answers your questions and you'll stay around in the wiki. :) Let me know if you have any more issues or if I missed something! Cheers, ::—ZeroOne (talk) 21:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) A new Editing project! Hey guys, I'm ruo(nickname and I'm lunching a new information project to add in to the Civilization: Beyond Earth wiki. The project will include me and maybe one more friend, and I will start with adding info into empty (red) pages. Most of the info will be taken from the in game Wikipedia, and some we will writ our self's. Before we can start tough, I would like to know more about the editing proses here: A. how does it work exactly? B. can I copy directly from the game or do we need to rewrite everything? Can we quote from the game? C. Is there a hierarchy in this wika or is it completely even. Any help or info will be appreciated! Yours, ruo.Ruo66 (talk) 09:32, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Ruo, and welcome! All help is certainly appreciated. :) The most important guidelines can be found in the Civilization Wiki:Community Portal page, so please take a while familiarizing yourself with the instructions, and feel free to ask questions if there's something unclear there. :We rely heavily on with our articles, so you should be familiar with them in order to work effectively and to create pages that look nice and are consistent with each other. I don't know if you've worked with them before, but if you haven't, you should get to know the concept. Again, ask if you need any help. :) : is a very recent addition to our toolbox, making it possible to create more complex templates. I don't expect you to know it, but if you do, then great. Lua enables us to create modules like Module:Data/CivRev2/Techs from where functions like the ones in Module:Data/CivRev2 can fetch data and then create pages like Mathematics (CivRev2) and List of technologies in CivRev2 without duplicating the data anywhere at all. But like I said, I'd be happy if we just got the missing pieces of content added, regardless of the technology used. :) :Big parts of the in-game Beyond Earth Civilopedia actually have already been copied into this wiki. The data files are just sitting out there waiting to be used. Building, tech and wonder articles are actually getting their information straight from the game files already, using Lua. :If by hierarchy you mean some organizational hierarchy then I'd say we're pretty flat. The ground rules are pretty well laid out in the Community Portal, and all matters can be discussed, say, in the . It is, of course, common courtesy to warn others about big overhauls etc and discuss them beforehand, but you know. :Anyway, welcome again and I hope you enjoy and stick around. :) :—ZeroOne (talk) 20:19, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :The project is underway! expect more information added and editing soon! :Ruo66 (talk) 23:19, January 9, 2015 (UTC)